Helpless
by miakislj
Summary: La escuela es maravillosa, los uniformes tienen clase, política cero tolerancia, algo que le recuerda a Kurt su amada Nueva York...blah, blah, blah como puede ser una maravilla encontrándose en Ohio.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, antes que nada quiero agradecer los reviews que muy amablemente han dejado en mi fic "La princesa y el sapo" pronto subiré el nuevo capítulo. **

**Ahora les quiero presentar este nuevo proyecto, uno de tantos que tengo en el tintero. Helpless está planeada a ser un historia un tanto más larga y en la cual pretendo manejar varias parejas, pero siendo la principal Puckurt. Está ubicada por entero en un Universo Alterno, así que si encuentran incongruencias con la serie pues ya saben el porqué.**

**Espero lo disfruten, les mando saludos y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Gracias. **

**|Titulo: **Helpless

**|Autor:** Miaka Zuster

**|Fandom:** Glee

**|Paring:** Noah Puckerman/Kurt Hummel, quizás Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel

**|Disclaimer: **Nada de Glee me pertenece, esto es por mera entretención y sin fines de lucro.

**|Genero: **Romance, Angst

**|Rating: **T

**|Advertencias: **lenguaje soez, AU, OC

**|Partes:** 1/?

**|Estado: **Wip

**|Palabras:**

**|N/A: **Hola, este es un fic AU que hace mucho tenia ganas de escribir, espero les guste este primer capítulo. Sin más les dejo con la historia.

**|Resumen: **_La academia Dalton para varones es a partir de ahora, su nuevo hogar._ _La escuela es maravillosa, los uniformes tienen clase, política cero tolerancia, algo que le recuerda a Kurt su amada Nueva York...blah, blah, blah como puede ser una maravilla encontrándose en Ohio._

**Helpless**

**Capitulo 1**

**K**urt observa el maravilloso paisaje desde la oficina del director de su ahora nueva escuela y hogar por lo que escucha, un internado establecido en el desconocido estado de Ohio. _Por GaGa quién en su sano juicio viviría en Ohio. _Elpaisaje es todo verde, montañas, arboles y hasta el jodido cielo es azul, todo muy distinto al acostumbrado, donde la ciudad más cosmopolita le decía hola desde su ventana.

A penas lleva veinte minutos en el lugar y Kurt ya se quiere ir, volver a su casa con su abuela, con su gato… con sus amigos. El lugar podía ser todo lo maravilloso que el hombre sentado detrás del escritorio con aspecto severo dice, pero Kurt no dejaba de verlo como una maldita prisión. Donde su padre le enclaustra como castigo por mentirle, por defraudar su confianza. Y qué si había salido con su profesor de danza 10 años mayor que él, eso no lo convertía en un fácil. Claro que su padre no lo vio así, Kurt ama al hombre pero cuando se trata de su sexualidad, Burt Hummel tiene tanto o más miedo que Kurt. Así que pronto acuso a su profesor de estupro—siendo que era una exageración pues apensa si fueron a tomar un café—y a Kurt de buscarse el contagiarse de alguna enfermedad. Así que era aceptar el venir aquí o permitir que Patrik sea enviado a prisión y a Kurt eso no le parece justo, jamás arruinaría la vida de alguien.

"El reglamento es muy estricto señor Hummel, nuestra academia tiene un gran currículo que la respalda tanto en la formación académica como en la deportiva…"

_Blah, blah, blah…_

El discurso sigue y sigue, las numerosas virtudes de la academia y sus alumnos siendo en listadas por el principal Kubrick, así como el nombre de familias importantes y su relación con la academia. Todo esto comenzaba a provocarle dolor de cabeza y Kurt empezó a tararear mentalmente 'Hold it against me' de Britney.

"Perdón por la interrupción, Director", el hombre regordete y de aspecto libidinoso se adentra en la oficina, sus ojos pequeño y negros se fijan es Kurt mirándole de una forma que hizo que la piel del castaño se erizara, provocándole una sensación desagradable.

"¿Qué pasa Denilson?"

"El señor Puckerman, señor, ha roto de nueva cuenta el código de vestimenta, además se presento en estado inconveniente a la clase del profesor Schuester", habla con voz jactanciosa, como si disfrutara el de acusar a los estudiantes.

A Kurt el hombre no le gusta nada, no solo por la forma en que lo miro, sino toda su presencia. Su aura está cargada de malas vibras, eso habría dicho la abuela Henrriette de haberlo visto. Kurt observa como el semblante del hombre mayor cambia a la mención del nombre del chico problema, un gesto de cansancio se cuela en la severidad de su rostro.

"Mil perdones señor Hummel, pero debo atender este asunto. El señor Denilson les mostrara las instalaciones y la habitación de Kurt", el hombre mayor se levanta.

"No hay ningún problema señor Shalomo, mucho gusto en conocerlo y sé que este lugar será bueno para Kurt", Burt Hummel estrecha la mano del hombre mayor, quien después hace lo mismo con Kurt quien le da un sonrisa falsa.

El anciano abandona la sala, una vez más Kurt siente la mirada de Denilson quien le sonríe de forma perturbadora antes de tornar su atención a su padre.

"Bienvenidos, hagan el favor de seguirme".

Todo es grande, espacioso y decorado con gusto clásico y muy elegante. Por un momento Kurt esperaba ver moverse los cuadros de los fundadores de la academia, como en Harry Potter, grandes salones y todo muy británico. Salen del edificio principal, se encaminan por una calzada a la izquierda bordeada por grandes robles y que es el camino hacia los dormitorios. Kurt observa todo, hay algunos muchachos que caminan por ahí bromeando, otros leyendo y algunos más evitando ser vistos por Denilson. El recorrido termina en la habitación, la cual es amplia, ordenada con camas gemelas y al frente de cada una un escritorio con su lámpara. Kurt observa que la del lado derecho junto a la ventana está sin hacer, así como el librero y el escritorio están vacios, por lo que supone es la suya.

"Este es tu dormitorio Kurt, lo compartes con Sam Evans quien también es de segundo año. Este es tu horario y el código de vestimenta, los baños están al fondo del pasillo. El encargado de este piso es Wes, su habitación es la 6b, sigue al pie de la letra las reglas Kurt y disfrutaras de tu estancia en Dalton. Ahora dejare que te despidas de tu padre y desempaques", Denilson sonríe, le da la mano a Burt y les deja solos.

"No está nada mal, eh Kurt", Burt curiosea por la habitación y la cosas de Sam.

"Es una prisión, no como Rikers pero prisión al fin", habla con frialdad. "Y por si no lo has notado, hay puros hombres aquí".

"No soy estúpido Kurt y ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar que estas aquí por ser gay, porque no va por ahí. Y no vamos a discutirlo otra vez, sé que estando lejos de tu abuela y de mí, que es ahora cuando me arrepiento por haberte consentido tanto debido a la falta de tu madre, sé que vas a madurar y vas a valorar lo que tienes y lo que tenias", Burt pone su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. "Te amo Kurt nunca lo dudes y sé esto va a ser muy bueno para los tres."

Kurt no respondió, manteniéndose indiferente. La mirada del hombre mayor se rompe un poco, le da un ligero apretón y sale. El menor se sabe una perra fría y egoísta, pero nunca lo había sido con su padre.

"Yo también te amo papá", susurra y el silencio no le responde.

:. :. :.

Está terminando de desempacar cuando la puerta se abre, Sam Evans su compañero de cuarto entra, Kurt no puede negar que el chico es atractivo, aunque el peinado a lo Justin Bieber le reste puntos.

"Hey, así que tú eres mi nuevo compañero. Soy Sam Evans, mucho gusto", el rubio que viste ropa deportiva azul con vivos en rojo le tiende la mano con una enorme sonrisa.

"Kurt Hummel, un placer", estrecho su mano y continúo con sus maletas.

"¿De dónde vienes Kurt?, yo nací en Santa Bárbara pero mi padre es marine así que somos una especie de nómadas, hemos estado viviendo en muchos lugares", Sam se sienta en su cama observando lo que Kurt hace.

"De Nueva York y antes de que lo preguntes, no conozco a ningún jugador de los yankees y no me gusta el fútbol", termina con sus maletas y las apila para guardarlas en el armario.

"¿Entonces nunca has ido a un juego ya sea de béisbol o fútbol?", se acerca a ayudarle con la guirnalda de luces que va a decorar la cabecera, muy parecida a la que su hermana mayor tiene en su dormitorio.

"Mi padre me llevo un par de veces", Kurt le mira y sonríe antes de negar con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. "Pero no funciono".

"Bueno, entonces debo entender que no te gustan los deportes. ¿Qué tal los libros de comics o las novelas graficas, te gustan?"

"No, pero soy un gran aficionado a las novelas góticas y de terror, también me gusta el teatro", ambos se miran y Sam esta serio. Kurt teme por un momento que su ahora compañero de habitación sea un homofobo, claro que hasta el momento no ha dicho nada de la litografía de Los Miserables firmada por Patti Lupone, ni de su guirnalda de luces, ni de sus zapatillas de ballet. "Y los juegos de video".

"Genial, no se nos permite una televisión aquí, pero en el salón de descanso hay una y los viernes por la noche solemos organizar diversos torneos, claro siempre y cuando no sea el ultimo del mes, ya que ese día podemos salir de aquí. ¿Qué te gusta juagar?, tal vez podamos ser equipo, Matt mi antiguo compañero sólo jugaba ajedrez así que no éramos muy buenos."

"Bueno, me gusta Halo3, Army of Two, Resident Evil 5…"

"¿Y qué tal eres en CoD?, hace tiempo que tengo ganas de ganarle a Fuck"

"Pues no soy muy bueno pero lo puedo intentar, ¿Y quién es Fuck?", Kurt enarca una ceja en un gesto de desagrado lo que ocasiona que Sam sonría aun más ampliamente, antes de proceder a explicarse.

"Fuck es una de las parejas, está formada por Finn y Puck ya los conocerás están en nuestro mismo año y son muy buenos", Sam le ayuda con el último libro.

"Gracias"

"Nosotros podemos ser, mmm déjame pensar. ¡Lo tengo!", hace una pausa dramática. "¡KUMM!"

"No en esta vida Samuel", dice serio.

"Oh vamos Kurt suena bien, Kumm. Hasta podría mandar hacernos camisetas".

Kurt volvió a negar, él jamás se pondría una camiseta con la palabra Kumm, por Dolce.

"Por lo menos piénsalo".

:. :. :.

"Noah, tú debes de ser el ejemplo en esta escuela porque eres mi nieto o porque tu padre es miembro del consejo escolar. Tú eres nuestro reflejo", Shalomon lo mira son severidad. "Mírate, ese corte de cabello te hace lucir como un delincuente y encima vienes y te presentas apestando a alcohol".

"Abuelo para con el regaño, la cabeza amenaza con estallarme y lo único que deseo es irme a dormir".

"Mañana a primera hora te reportas con la entrenadora Beiste ella se encargara de tu sanción, vas a limpiar las caballerizas por un mes".

"Bien, limpiaré la mierda equina. Me puedo ir ya".

El anciano asiente y el muchacho le besa la cabeza antes de salir de la oficina. En el pasillo se encuentra con el perfecto Denilson.

"Espero que el castigo esta vez sea severo".

"Piérdete Deni, que aún cuando te pusieras de rodillas y lamieras el suelo que piso mi polla jamás tocaría tu culo", Puck le empuja y sigue su camino por el pasillo.

Sale del edificio y se encamina a los dormitorios, lo único que desea es llegar a su cama, Santana le mantuvo despierto toda la noche. Esa chica no parece estar internada en un colegio católico, claro que él no se queja. Camina con lentitud y casi con los ojos cerrados por lo que no advierte el cuerpo con el que colisiona.

"¡Hey troglodita!, puedes fijarte por dónde vas".

El chillido es agudo y Puck siente como si le hubiesen golpeado con un maldito mazo, abre los ojos para enfrentarse al emisor de tan molesto grito. Ahí está, ojos azul verdoso, piel lechosa, cabellos oscuros y los labios más rosa que haya visto en un chico, fruncidos en un gesto de desagrado que vagamente recuerda al que pone su hermana Sarah cuando él bebe leche directamente del cartón o se rasca las bolas delante de ella.

"Y bien", la mano en la cadera y el gesto de suficiencia acompañan las palabras.

"¿Qué?", la cabeza le vuelve a retumbar, Puck maldice por lo bajo.

"Estoy esperando tu disculpa".

"Olvídalo", con eso pasa a su lado volviéndole a empujar con el hombro. El es Puck, es un badass, un macho y no anda por ahí disculpándose.

Kurt se duele y varias maldiciones destinadas al chico con el peinado estúpido salen de su boca.

Puck llega a su dormitorio, apenas entra se descalza, se quita la chaqueta y la corbata antes de dejarse caer en la cama. Tantea sobre su mesilla de noche en busca del frasco de Excedrin, lo encuentra y se traga dos. Un largo quejido escapa de sus labios y por enésima vez se promete no volver a mezclar tequila con vodka.

"¡Hey bro!, Finn se deja caer a su lado en la cama. Puck lo maldice y el muchacho más alto solo se burla. "Por lo que veo tuviste una noche muy movida".

"Vete al infierno Finn y déjame dormir", Puck se tapa la cara con su brazo.

"Ok, solo dime si viste a Quinn".

"Si Finn y le di tu maldito recado, como si no hubiera cabrones móviles o correo electrónico", Puck se da la vuelta y empuja a su amigo fuera de su cama. "Ahora ve a que te den y déjame dormir".

Finn le da las gracias y abandona la habitación, tiene clase de cálculo y ya va retrasado.

: . : . : .

Después de su desafortunado encuentro con el neandertal, Kurt se da cuenta que no todo es perfecto en esa escuela. _Claro idiotas los encuentras donde sea, _después del almuerzo Sam y él regresan a la habitación. Kurt se acuesta en su cama con su computadora mientras que Sam se pone con su tarea de español.

"Mmh Kurt, ¿Sabes español?"

"Algo, ¿por qué?"

"¿Cómo conjugas en pretérito perfecto compuesto cocinar?".

Kurt sin levantar la mirada de la computadora le responde, Sam le da las gracias y continúa con su trabajo. Tres toques en la puerta antes de que se abra, Finn entra seguido por Mike y Artie. Kurt levanta la vista encontrándose con los tres chicos.

"Hey chicos"

"Hey Sam, oh ya tienes nuevo compañero", Artie adelanta su silla de ruedas un poco. "Hola soy Arthur Abrams pero todos me llaman Artie, ellos son Mike y Finn".

"Mucho gusto chicos, soy Kurt Hummel", se levanta acercándose para saludarles.

"Y mi nueva pareja en el torneo", dice Sam orgulloso, claro que aún no ha visto que tal juega Kurt no podía ser peor que Matt, ¿verdad?

"Pues bienvenido a Dalton, Kurt"

Los cinco muchachos charlan sobre videojuegos, películas, bandas musicales, olvidándose de la tarea, le narran historias de sus escapadas y sus bromas ya sea al prefecto Denilson o a Los Warblers. A Kurt le duele el estomago nunca había reído tanto, ni tampoco había estado rodeado por puros chicos heterosexuales, claro que tenía sus dudas de Sam, él parece más del tipo _Bi._

"Así que son una especie de banda", Kurt rechaza los doritos que Finn le ofrece, sus caderas no soportarían más comida chatarra.

"Si, aún cuando todavía no tenemos nombre. Utilizamos el salón de música para ensayar, lo hacemos todos los sábados", responde Finn antes de tomar un puño la botana y metérsela a la boca.

"¿Y por qué no están en el coro?"

"Nos expulsaron y es mejor que no sepas el porqué".

Kurt no pregunta más y la plática regresa a los videojuegos, las clases y los peores profesores que Kurt tendrá. Hasta ahora, estar en Dalton no parece ser tan malo, claro que Kurt lleva a penas medio día.

: . : . : .

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, antes que nada quiero agradecer los reviews que muy amablemente han dejado en mi fic ****Capítulo II**

"_Así que son una especie de banda", Kurt rechaza los doritos que Finn le ofrece, sus caderas no soportarían más comida chatarra._

"_Yep, y utilizamos el salón de música para ensayar, lo hacemos todos los sábados", responde Finn antes de tomar un puño la botana y metérsela a la boca._

"_¿Y por qué no están en el coro?"_

"_Nos expulsaron y es mejor que no sepas el porqué"._

_Kurt no pregunta más y la plática regresa a los videojuegos, las clases y los peores profesores que Kurt tendrá. Hasta ahora, estar en Dalton no parece ser tan malo, claro que Kurt lleva a penas medio día._

:. :. :.

La primera clase de Kurt para hoy es cálculo, Sam le acompaña hasta la que es su aula. El rubio lamenta no tener esa clase con él, pero le dice que Artie y Finn estarán ahí. Se despide diciéndole que lo verá para el almuerzo.

"Gracias Sam", el castaño ve al rubio partir. Kurt nunca se había sentido inseguro, pero en ese lugar donde no cuenta con su ropa de marca, ni con su mejor amiga Mercedes para respaldarle, Kurt comienza a sentirse agobiado… perdido.

"¿Vas a entra o qué?"

Kurt se da la vuelta encontrándose con el troglodita de ayer, el mismo que le ocasionó el horrible dolor en su hombro derecho y se negó a disculparse. Se supone que está en una academia llena de caballeros ¿cierto?, pero este… este sujeto, es un bárbaro, grosero carente de todo estilo y clase. Oh venga, qué le pasa con ese corte, es muy de los ochentas donde Mr. T gobernaba la moda ¿o acaso es seguidor del punk inglés?

"Entonces, ¿Vas a hacerte a un lado o tengo que pasar sobre ti?"

Kurt le da una mirada de superioridad y entra al aula. Puck sonríe, le observa caminar al interior, sus ojos se detienen en la ligera curva que adivina es un buen culo, claro que el pantalón algo holgado y la chaqueta no le permiten tener una buena imagen de él.

El salón es parecido a un auditorio pequeño, las butacas se encuentra en desniveles y en medio, el escritorio del profesor y las pizarras. Kurt localiza a Artie y va a sentarse con él, Finn le saluda desde arriba. Ve entrar a Puck, caminando como si fuera el maldito dueño del lugar, choca los puños con unos cuantos antes de dirigirse hacia ellos, Kurt hace el amago de ignorarlo y le ve pasar a su lado subiendo las escaleras para sentarse con Finn, dos filas arriba.

"Pelafustán", masculla. Artie le mira extrañando y Kurt responde con cara de ¿qué?, el chico de lentes solo levanta los hombros y niega.

El profesor entra y antes de empezar con la lección nombra asistencia.

"Bien, la clase pasada vimos la función…"

Puck toma nota de lo que el viejo señor Williams dice mientras garabatea números en las pizarras. Pocos saben que las matemáticas son su talón de Aquiles, puede ser bueno en historia o en francés—y que le parta un rayo si presume eso con los demás chicos, ya que el lenguaje del sexo solo lo usa con las chicas—. Pero las matemáticas son para él como la kriptonita para Superman. Eso no quiere decir que no se esfuerce, claro que lo hace ya que no hay cosa que más desee, que salir del subyugo familiar y elegir un maldita universidad donde las garras de su padre no lo puedan alcanzar. Donde no sea Noah Puckerman el hijo del ilustrísimo juez Aaron Puckerman y sea solo Puck o Noah. Claro que eso es complicado y más un sueño guajiro que una realidad, porque siendo sinceros, Puck sabe que no puede huir de su apellido, ni de su padre.

"Sam tiene un nuevo compañero para los juegos", Finn le susurra, Puck deja de prestar atención a las equis y a las yes para mirar a su amigo.

"¿Quién?"

"Kurt"

"¡¿Quién?"

"El muchacho sentado con Artie".

Puck mira hacia donde su tutor de matemáticas comparte mesa con la princesa chillona, esa con la cual ha tenido un par de altercados y que presumiblemente tiene un buen culo. El moreno no recuerda haberlo visto hasta ayer, debe de ser nuevo, porque él tiene muy visto a todos en esa maldita escuela. Las maneras y la forma de actuar le recuerdan a cierto Warbler que el niño judío prefiere olvidar y enciende las señales de alarma sobre material peligroso.

"¿Esa perra frígida?, seguro que no sabe ni siquiera que es CoD".

"No le digas así, es agradable y muy gracioso, aunque un tanto raro".

"Será porque es marica".

"¿Y eso desde cuando te es a ti un problema?", término Finn.

Puck rodo los ojos y la da una mirada se soslayo a su amigo, el siempre defensor de las causas imposibles y los desprotegidos: Finn Christopher Hudson. A veces Puck se pregunta cómo es que siguen siendo amigos. El judío sabe que su amigo es el único con las suficientes bolas para encararle y decirle sus verdades a la cara. Claro que Blaine también lo hacía y él no era su amigo, era su…

La campana suena y Puck vuelve a fijarse en Kurt.

"Pobre Evans siento que va a perder otros 50 dólares mañana", dice sonriéndole a Finn.

:. :. :.

Kurt termina de guardar sus cosas, así como la carpeta de notas de Artie quien se las ha prestado para que se pueda poner al corriente, cosa que agradece con una sonrisa.

"Abrams, si ya terminaste de cachondear podemos irnos", Puck grita desde la puerta.

Artie y Kurt le miran, claro que los ojos de Kurt son helados y despreciativos, Puck solo bufa exasperado y abandona el salón dejando a Finn quien no entiende porque su amigo esta tan molesto.

"¿Quién es ese sujeto tan desagradable?", pregunta Kurt.

"Es Puck"

"umm", Kurt ahora entiende muchas de las cosas que los muchachos le contaron ayer, en definitiva el moreno parece ser la mala influencia en ese grupo de amigos tan dispar.

"Pero que no te engañe la fachada badass, no es tan malo como aparenta ser".

:. :. :.

En la siguiente clase Kurt se encuentra solo, ni un solo rostro conocido, por lo que se sienta adelante en espera a que el profesor llegue.

"No querrás estar ahí chico nuevo, el señor Ryerson es un poco efusivo por decirlo de alguna manera".

Kurt mira su interlocutor, el cabello negro perfectamente peinado, ojos pardos grandes y al parecer una eterna sonrisa. Parece un príncipe sacado de los cuentos que Disney amablemente destroza, llenándolos de momentos cursis aunque alguna que otra canción es rescatable como el muchacho frente a él.

"Soy Blaine Anderson".

"Kurt Hummel"

"Muy bien Kurt, ven", el chico le toma de la mano instándolo a que se levante. Kurt le sigue hasta la tercera fila. "Aquí estarás mejor", dice y después se sienta a su lado.

Kurt mira alrededor y se da cuenta que nadie se sienta adelante y cuando el profesor de literatura entra, puede constatar porqué nadie quiere estar cerca de él, el hombre es escalofriante.

Blaine hace que Kurt se ría un momento mientras que Wes intenta leer de forma adecuada a Shakespeare a la vez que trata de evitar que el señor Reyrson respire sobre su cuello.

"Bien clase para la siguiente semana quiero un ensayo completo de "Sueño de una noche de verano".

Blaine bufa un tanto molesto al escuchar el nombre de la obra, Kurt solo lo mira y le sigue fuera del salón. Dave y Wes le hablan a Kurt sobre el coro y le invitan a asistir y probar, cosa que agradece y asegura su asistencia.

"Me encantaría gracias".

"¡Kurt!", Sam se apura corriendo por el pasillo hasta donde están ellos. "Vine por ti para ir almorzar, hey", el saludo de Sam sale un poco forzado cuando nota la presencia de Blaine.

"Ok Sam, nos vemos chicos y gracias Blaine", dice Kurt y Sam solo dice adiós. Blaine sonríe y se despide Sam, David y Wes también.

: . : . : .

"Son realmente agradables y me invitaron al club", dice cogiendo una manzana verde, una botella de agua y una porción de ensalada. Sam solo mueve su cabeza en señal de que le escucha, mientras también escoge su comida que es muy similar a la de Kurt.

Kurt sigue a Sam hasta la mesa donde están sentados Artie, Finn, Mike y Puck, Kurt duda un instante ya que no quiere compartir mesa con el idiota ese, pero el resto de los chicos han sido muy buenos con él. Así que retoma su camino y se sienta al lado de Sam ignorando olímpicamente al moreno, además no va desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener amigos por el imbécil ese.

"Vaya Evans ya tienes con quien compartir tu gusto por la comida de chicas".

"Y con quien patearte el culo", responde Sam con una sonrisa, Puck niega y señala a Kurt groseramente con su tenedor.

"Es una princesa Evans, dudo siquiera que sepa diferenciar un wii de una x-box".

"Disculpa troglodita subdesarrollado, no hables de mi como si no estuviera presente. Y solo dos cosas: Primero, es de mala educación señalar a las personas y encima hacerlo con un tenedor. Segundo, esta princesa puede patearte el trasero ya sea en un wii o en una x-box", Kurt lo mira desafiante, con la barbilla levantada en una pose de orgullo y altanería donde no hay miedo.

Los chicos ocultan su risa, menos Sam que luce orgulloso, al parecer no se ha equivocado con Kurt. Puck frunce el entrecejo, quién se cree el mocoso ese, pero ya se encargara él de bajarle los humos.

"Ya veremos mañana princesa, solo no vayas a llorar cuando tu virginal culo sea apaleado".

: . : . : .

El resto del día no pasó sin mayores novedades, claro que Kurt y Puck se la pasaron batallando con comentarios mordaces, sarcásticos y dobles sentidos estos siempre del lado de Puck.

"Ragamuffin, vous pourriez me prêter votre livre, s'il vous plaît", la sonrisa es falsa, Kurt espera que Puck le mire con cara de incógnita, es su único conocido en su clase de francés y Puck decidió sentarse con él para molestarle. Así que resuelve retribuirle la acción torturándole, lo que él no sabía es que Puck si habla francés.

"Bien sûr, princesse, vous pouvez y aller", Puck sonríe en victoria, "Uno-cero, ganando Puckerone".

Kurt solo frunce los labios y decide ignorarlo por el resto de la clase. Claro que Puck deja constatado con su caligrafía el marcador en los apuntes del castaño.

: . : . : .

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, quiero agradecer cada uno de sus mensajes, alertas y quienes han agregado como favorito este ffic, muchas gracias. También sé que la espera ha sido larga y quiero discúlpame por ello, espero que ahora teniendo mi maquina de nueva cuenta no vuelva a suceder. Les dejo el nuevo capítulo espero lo disfruten, le mando besos y abrazos.**

**Nos estamos leyendo. **

**Helpless**

**Capítulo III**

Sam no para de dar vueltas en la habitación, son las seis y Kurt todavía no llega de su reunión con los Warblers. Si él castaño no se apura no podrán repasar tácticas de juego, trucos y Sam va a empezar a hiperventilar si sigue respirando así de rápido.

"Hola", Kurt entra a la habitación.

"¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?, Dios apenas si tenemos tiempo de que te explique las reglas...", camina de un lado para otro como desquiciado y Kurt no sabe si sentir miedo o reírse. Quién le iba a decir que Sam resulta ser todo una drama queen.

"Cálmate Sam. Mira, mientras me cambio tú me vas diciendo todo lo que necesito saber".

El rubio asiente.

"Muy bien mi joven padawan escucha con atención".

Kurt quiere preguntar que es un padawan pero decide mejor no hacerlo, no quiere arriesgarse a otro discurso lleno de términos, palabras y nombres de planetas y razas que terminan por darle dolor de cabeza como cuando, ingenuamente le pregunto a Sam que era un _na'vi_. Kurt empieza a conocer a Sam y sus gustos excéntricos, por no decir extraños y dignos de un geek.

El rubio le explica las principales reglas, desde cómo se manejan los turnos hasta las apuestas. Ambos saben que no han tenido tiempo de practicar, pero Kurt es bueno aprendiendo y Sam confía que la suerte y la fuerza estén con ellos.

"¿Listo?"

"Si", Kurt lleva con él sus controles, al igual que Sam. Salen de la habitación y caminan hasta la sala común, Kurt está a punto de entrar pero Sam le detiene.

"Kurt, recuerda: No hay emoción, hay paz. No hay ignorancia, hay conocimiento. No hay pasión, hay serenidad. No hay caos, hay armonía. No hay muerte, está la Fuerza", el rubio recita con tal seriedad esas palabras, Kurt no sabe que responder a ellas.

"Sam ¿de qué diablos me hablas?".

"Solo no caigas en la tentación del lado oscuro y vamos a estar bien", es lo último que dice y entra a la sala. Kurt solo suspira, ya se ha dado por vencido en tratar de entender a su compañero.

La sala es amplia, hay sillones de cuero acomodados alrededor de una televisión de plasma. Hay una chimenea, también varias sillas con mesas y los ventanales permiten ver los patios y jardines exteriores, es un lugar agradable. Kurt puede ver que Finn y Puck ya están ahí, así como seis chicos más. Entre ellos, Artie y Mike, así como Nick y Derek ambos pertenecen a los Warblers, ellos le saludan y Kurt responde. Puck observa esto, sabe que Nick y Derek no comparten ninguna clase con Kurt pues ambos son senior. Así que las razones para que lo saluden son: a) que el castaño se haya inscrito en el club de natación o b) que este con los Warblers; Y esta última no le gusta.

"Hey princesas, creíamos que ya no iban a venir", Puck abre su lata de soda y se acerca a ellos, una sonrisa torcida cruza su rostro al ver los controles de Kurt lo cuales, son de color rosa y morado.

"¿Algún problema Puckerman?", Kurt da un paso desafiante, Sam no sabe si detenerle o ponerse delante de él, pues al ver la acción Puck le imita acercándose aún más a Kurt. Hay reto en sus miradas, ambos se desafían, la tensión se palpa y Sam esta apunto de alejar al castaño antes de que termine con la nariz rota o un ojo morado.

"Ninguno princesa", susurra y dándole una última sonrisa va a sentarse con Finn. Kurt le sigue con la mirada antes de ir con Sam para también sentarse.

"No lo soporto, es un imbécil con el ego del tamaño de Rusia. ¿Cómo es que son amigos?"

"No te dejes influenciar por la primera impresión".

"Ok ya que estamos todos y antes de comenzar, demos la bienvenida a Kurt Hummel de segundo año, él es el nuevo compañero de juegos de Sam", dice Derek y le sonríe. "Muy bien, como sabemos Fuck se mantiene invicto y es la pareja a vencer, así que procedamos al sorteo".

: . : . : .

Kurt y Sam van bien, están en la última vuelta de una carrera de Mario Kart contra Jacob y Andrew. Hay gritos, maldiciones, palabras altisonantes. No ha dejado de sonreír, se está divirtiendo mucho y aunque esta en tercer lugar se sigue esforzando para alcanzar el segundo lugar y hacer con Sam el uno y dos y así callarle la boca a Puck. Pero lamentablemente no lo logra, Kurt maldice por lo bajo cuando su carro con la princesa peach cruza la meta en tercer lugar.

"No te preocupes Kurt, tenemos un buen puntaje y pasamos a la siguiente ronda", Sam le sonríe y Kurt asiente.

"Mejor suerte para la próxima princesa", el aliento que le golpea el oído es cálido con aroma ligeramente afrutado. Kurt voltea y mira a Puck quién sonríe de medio lado. No puede evitar el notar lo espesas que son las pestañas y lo profundo de los ojos pardos… así como lo abierto de los poros. ¡_Por Shu Uemura! le urge un facial_.

Las rondas siguen pasando, los números en la pizarra también van cambiando. Kurt se da cuenta que realmente es muy divertido el estar rodeado de puros chicos haciendo cosas tan… tan de chicos, y no le malentiendan extraña horrores a Mercedes, a Tina y a su abuela, pero esto es tan diferente. Ahora sus ojos están puestos en Finn y Puck. La dupla lo hace muy bien, es fácil de ver lo mucho que se conocen y la mente de Kurt grita: BROMANCE. Kurt no para de reír y de asegurarle a Sam que no llegaría tan lejos al ver el baile ridículo que ejecutan después de su victoria.

"Pero al menos aceptaras lo de las camisetas con la palabra KUM", los ojos azules se vieron extrañamente adorables y Kurt no pudo evitar el ablandarse ante ellos.

"Muy bien pero yo me encargo, no soy capaz de ponerme algo que venga de una tienda donde también puedes comprar enlatados".

: . : . :.

Al final de la jornada KUM queda en cuarto lugar, nada mal para ser la primera vez que juegan juntos. Kurt tiene que admitir que llegar al nivel de FUCK va a ser complicado, pero no pierde la esperanza. Además, tiene que cerrarle la boca a Puck que la tiene del tamaño del agujero en la capa de ozono.

"Entonces princesa, ¿Cómo se encuentra tu culo?", Puck pone su brazo sobre los hombros de Kurt atrayéndole hacia él, en un extraño gesto de camarería.

Están solos en el pasillo, Kurt no le teme, pero muy en el fondo sabe que no es bueno estar a solas con el chico de peinado estúpido.

"En excelente forma Puckerman", responde alejándose del brazo con un gesto de superioridad. "No te creas tanto, nos faltó practica pero sé que Sam y yo los venceremos".

"En serio", Puck sonríe de esa forma torcida, que no hace más que encrespar a Kurt. Nunca nadie le había resultado tan irritante, ni siquiera Rachel Berry. "¿Qué te parece una apuesta?".

"Muy bien, ¿Cuánto quieres perder Puckerman?".

"Nop princesa, no quiero dinero", la sonrisa se hace más ancha y truculenta, por un momento Kurt se imagina al gato de Cheshire.

"¿Entonces qué quieres?

Puck camina alrededor de Kurt, tiene que reconocer que la princesa en su actitud perra es muy caliente. Todo él es perfecto, desde su cabello hasta sus zapatos y Puck tiene deseos de reducirlo, de hacerle perder los estribos. Lo ha visto reír libremente y hacer ese extraño gorgoreo—totalmente adorable, aunque él lo negara incluso bajo tortura china—, y Puck quiere ver más que esa actitud de perra frígida.

Kurt se inquieta ante el escrutinio de los ojos pardos, por un momento recuerda a Karofsky.

"Siete minutos en el cielo", Puck susurra estando detrás de Kurt, golpeando con aliento el oído. Puede ver como el castaño contiene la respiración antes de girarse y enfrentarle. "Contigo"

"¡¿Qué?", los ojos de Kurt brillan, las mejillas están rojas y la respiración es inestable. Puck lo está logrando, está sacudiendo a la reina de hielo. "¿Acaso tienes trece años o te caíste de cabeza cuando eras niño? Escúchame Puckerman, ni aun cuando fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra, no espera, ni aun cuando fueras el último ser viviente de la tierra pasaría siete minutos encerrado en un armario contigo".

"Así que das por hecho que vas a perder. Claro, nadie puede con Puckerone", la burla sigue y Kurt siente ganas de estrangularlo.

"Por supuesto que no me doy por vencido. Dios eres imposible", bufa exasperado. "Muy bien, apostemos, pero si yo gano vas a raparte la estúpida cresta".

"Jamás princesa", Puck se indigna y Kurt es ahora quien sonríe con triunfo.

"Tómalo o déjalo, quizás eres tú el que teme perder".

"¡Bien!", Puck se escupe la palma de la mano, Kurt mira la acción desagradable.

"No puedes ser mas repulsivo… ¿Qué? No pretenderás que…", dice cuando Puck con una sonrisa extiende su mano ensalivada.

"Vamos tenemos que sellar el trato".

"Olvídalo no voy a ser partícipe de tu ritual repugnante".

"Anda princesa, tenemos que validar nuestra apuesta después podrás lavarte la mano".

Puck lo ve escupirse la mano antes de estrechar la suya. Él hace el contacto más estrecho disfrutando de la incomodidad de Kurt, quien después libera su mano de un fuerte tirón.

"No puedo creer lo quisquilloso que eres, se nota que no has tenido sexo".

"Vete al diablo, el que no sea un guarro como tú no significa nada", Kurt da media vuelta para regresar a su dormitorio.

"¡Tienen un mes princesa!", grita mientras ve el contoneo de las estrechas caderas. "Lo sabía, tiene un muy buen culo".

"Y una buena voz también".

Puck gira encontrándose con Blaine, ahí es con sus enormes ojos pardos aún más claros que los propios, labios llenos y el cabello cayendo en suaves rizos. El muchacho le mira como siempre, con esa forma que hace sentir a Puck desnudo. Sabiendo que esos ojos pueden ver más allá de la máscara de puckerone.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Hablar"

"Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar", Puck pasa a un lado de él. Blaine le toma de la mano deteniéndole sin mayor fuerza, solo con su contacto.

"Noah".

Puck le empuja contra el muro, sus ojos se encuentran de la misma forma que sus alientos. La excitación que les recorre es familiar. Blaine humedece sus labios y antes de que su lengua regrese a su boca Puck le esta besando de forma salvaje, con urgencia, sin decoro. Y la respuesta no se hace esperar, hay hambre en ese beso, los jadeos son furiosos y Puck se olvida del daño recibido, así como Blaine del daño hecho.

: . : . :.

"¿Te vas?"

"Si", Puck termina de ponerse los pantalones. "La última vez que estuve aquí, Wes me amenazo con su jodido mazo, por supuesto que me voy no deseo jugar al cascanueces. Sabes, siempre he creído que lo de Clarice es pura pantalla y realmente está enamorado de ti".

"Lo dudo", Blaine le alcanza la camisa reteniéndola brevemente logrando que Noah lo mire. "Yo… Noah soy consciente del daño que te hice, también de que salieras de los Wablers y…"

"Para", Puck le interrumpe. "Blaine te conozco, siempre he sabido que nunca haces las cosas sin querer o sin buscar el beneficiarte de ellas, pero también sé que eres una buena persona. Así es tu personalidad y nunca he pretendido cambiarla, no te voy a negar que me lastimaste, joder lo hiciste, pero yo corrí el riesgo porque quería. No son necesarias tus disculpas, hace mucho te perdone. Y el salir de los Wablers fue mi decisión, no soporto la rigidez y la falta de creatividad, el maldito concilio es una patada en los huevos".

"Entonces nosotros…"

"No, esto fue solo una cogida… un polvo, no hay un nosotros nunca lo hubo", termina, _porque nunca lo quisiste._

Puck le da una última mirada y camina hacia la puerta topándose con Wes. Un ligero movimiento de cabezas en reconocimiento con el otro chico y se va.

"Hey, ¿ustedes…?"

"No, creo que ahora si se termino".

**TBC**


End file.
